


Sonophile

by Skylan_Thuwolfe



Category: Soul Eater
Genre: Do ya like jazz?, Established Relationship, Fluffy, I didn't use any pronouns for the reader, Music, Other, Piano, Reader-Insert, but cute, gender neutral reader, i think, i wrote this instead of working, reader is a sonophile, super short
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-12
Updated: 2018-03-12
Packaged: 2019-03-30 10:42:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 254
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13949892
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Skylan_Thuwolfe/pseuds/Skylan_Thuwolfe
Summary: Soul plays the piano for you





	Sonophile

I closed my eyes and swayed as I listened. With every note and chord, colors danced across the backs of my eyelids. the song was telling a story, and I wanted to listen. The pace of the song picked up a bit, and a scene materialized before my eyes. It was abstract, but it was there: a lovely couple, dancing and kissing and just enjoying each others' company. The song continued, and the image cleared up. We were the couple, Soul and I, dancing in my living room. We were in our socks. I was standing on his feet as he danced my around the room. I rested my head on his chest and listened to his beating heart, the sound of him breathing, his soft hum along to the lightly jazzy tune ringing so loudly in my ears, everything that made him, him. I loved it. The song slowed down, and the image of Soul in my head pulled the image of me closer, kissing me deeply when it came to a close.

My eyes snapped open when the music stopped. My body was racked with chills, and my breathing was heavy, but it felt good. I looked up at my boyfriend from my position on the floor. I knew I was blushing, but I didn't care. It was like this every time I heard him play. There's nothing sexier in the world than a man who can play the piano. He flashed me a sharp-toothed grin.

"So, what'd ya see this time?"


End file.
